1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known connector which enables a connection with a terminal with only insertion of a flat conductor (a substrate) (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-210734).
However, in the conventional connector, an internal structure including a cooperation arm and a contact arm, which are elastically deformable, is provided in each of a plurality of terminals arranged in parallel. In addition, the inserted flat conductor is held by a contact portion and a pressed portion formed in the internal structure and the contact portion is made conductive. For this reason, in the case where the housing with the terminals arranged therein is curved in a bow shape by an external force, the inserted conductor is not likely to be surely made conductive in all the terminals because the positions of the cooperation arm and the contact arm, adjacent to each other, are shifted. Furthermore, there is a problem that it cannot be easily determined with the eyes whether or not the flat conductor is made conductive.